


The Imperial Soldier

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - PostApo [OneShots] [17]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: French empire uniform as inspiration, Hannibal is an imperial soldier, M/M, Pre-Slash, Well in fact not French but Swiss, Will have a thing for uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: Will had a thing for soldier, well mostly for uniforms.





	The Imperial Soldier

The uniform was what had appeal to Will when he had first meet the imperial army. It was probably something silly to look at, but the red, blue and cream of the uniforms had attracted his eyes and would not let him look away. The sword on the side and the musket on the other where kind of freaking him but he could not help but fantasize about them. Everything about these outfits was perfect, the cut, the jacket and even the colour of the pants, the only shame was for that extra fabric blocking the view to the soldier’s bottoms. But, to be perfectly honest, Will had not even seen the man behind the uniform while lurking on it.

Fortunately for Will his looking had not pass unnoticed. The soldier under the uniform had noticed the far too long lingering of Will’s eyes. Hannibal, the said soldier, hid a grin thinking of haw he could play the man. His initial through had been that the man was rude to stare at him like that, but then he had noticed that the look was never going anywhere away from the uniform itself, he was not even sure the man had noticed him looking back and it had amused him. The uniform was a great tool for seducing and Hannibal knew it, most of the time it was the authority it drew that was attractive to younger ladies and lads. So, Hannibal mostly went with it when the march started again, rolling his hips a bit more than necessary to walk. He could fell the gaze of the man staying focus on him while moving away.

Will almost choked on his own saliva when the soldier started walking again, maybe the jacket was too long, but it only empathized the movement of those hips. Unfortunately for him the crowd was moving and he soon lost his view. He hesitated a moment about following the soldiers to find where they were going, but it was too much trouble and what would he said… So, he dropped the issue and went back home.

It was two days later that he found the small poster near the bakery saying ‘Enrol and join the military force to help your country!’. He was probably stupid to even think about it, but he must admit that for a second he considered about going to the recruitment to get a chance to see the soldiers, and maybe if he joined he could have his own uniform. But no, the better-looking ones were for the officers.

Hannibal was pretty surprised to see the man from the parade, the one looking unnecessary long at his bottom, at the recruitment day but in all fairness the man also was looking unsettled to be here. He had not plan on it but he switched desk to take the one the man was on line at. He dealt with the people in line quicker than he should to get earlier to the man. The man turned to be named Will Graham and to not know if he was a good fit for the army, but he knew how to handle a riffle.

At first Will did not recognized the soldier, answering him without much trouble. But when the soldier turn to get the paperwork, not a chance he would have confuse that perfection to someone else and Will turned red of discomfort. The man turn again and with a most professional voice said: “Well mister Graham, if you are still interested here is the paperwork. We still have room for men power. And if you come, I’ll made sure I have room for you in my tent.” Will turned even more red and flew away, the papers tighten on his chest.

“He will come back” said Hannibal to himself. And yes, he did...

**Author's Note:**

> I do see Mad perfectly in this kind of uniform: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d2/d6/ab/d2d6ab963b85bc13abb8432676c61156.jpg (in the middle) and I must admit I quite like it.


End file.
